wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ''' "I might know..." "What?" he asked. Maybe he could help with it? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:21, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Remember Firepaw not trusting you when we first met?" "Yeah..." he murmured. Was it his fault? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "It's not your fault." she said reading his mind. "Firepaw doesn't trust cats that she meets at first sight. She'll warm up to you." Rainstrike nodded. ''She must not like being around Pebblestar since she trusts me... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 2, 2015 (UTC)'' "Well... Pebbleflight a good warrior. Maybe better than me..." she whispered the last part. "Your just as good as her, maybe better." Rainstrike meowe. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 2, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." Rainstrike nodded. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone now." he meowed and turned to leave the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- Evening came and morning followed... The next day. Whitetooth sorted patrols. Rainstrike sat waiting to be named for a patrol. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Pebbleflight, Firepaw, Rainstrike, and Sandclaw. Hunting patrol." "Do I have to go on this one?" Firepaw asked glaring at Rainstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Firepaw." the deputy meowed. ---- Pebblestar nodded as well. Firepaw narrowed her eyes. "Fine." she growled and the patrol went off.[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Will she ever learn... Pebblestar thought. Firepaw glared at Rainstrike while patrol. Sandclaw stopped. "I smell foxes." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded over to Hollygorse. Hollygorse looked up. "Do you need something?" she asked with an edge. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:34, November 3, 2015 (UTC) She shook her head. "I wanted to talk to you but if you don't want me to..." "No, what is it?"[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower returned to camp with the rabbit hanging in her jaws. Her mind drifted back to Stormriver, and how they had met as apprentices. ''I'm surprised I didn't recognize him right away...Silverstar' 00:46, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Do you think it was wise to let Rainstrike in the Clan? I don't think a lot of my clanmates trust him..." Hollygorse shrugged. "Do you think it was?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 02:40, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." "Then it was the right choice...." Hollygorse stopped and took a breath. "Can I request for something?"[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:31, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." Pebblestar meowed. "I'd like to become an Elder." Hollygorse meowed.[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:37, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Of course. I'll call the meeting." Pebblestar left and did. Hollygorse nodded. --- Sandclaw fixed his eyes on a rock and a large gray fox sprang at him and bit his neck, blood spattered everywhere. ---- Firepaw leaped at a fox and sliced it's eyes. ---- Rainstrike bit a foxes shoulder. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:49, November 3[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:10, November 3, 2015 (UTC), 2015 (UTC) "Today, Hollygorse was decided to become an elder. Hollygorse do you wish to give up the life of a warrior to become an elder?" "I do" Hollygorse meowed Sandclaw fell on the ground bleeding. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:55, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Then by the power of StarClan, may you be granted with many seasons of rest." The Clan cheered her name. Hollygorse nodded and padded into the den. ---- Firepaw tried to make it to Sandclaw but a fox grabbed her neck and savagly shook her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:01, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "The hunting patrol has been awhile..." she meowed sorta to herself. Rainstrike pulled the foxes tail and it dropped Firepaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:04, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar started to leave camp. Firepaw hissed. "I can protect myself." Pebblestar saw what happened with foxes. The foxes began to back away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:19, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "Sandclaw!" Firepaw looked over at the unmoving Sandclaw. she padded over to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) "He is dead... Isn't he?" Firepaw leaned down to him. She heard his chest rattle. "He's alive." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:40, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar nodded. "Should we carry him to camp?" "Yes." Rainstrike picked Sandclaw up, he was tiny in his jaws and carried him to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 4, 2015 (UTC) When they got to camp, everyone swarmed them. Dustpaw ran up to Rainstrike as he layed Sandclaw on the ground. He treated his wounds. The cats began to calm down and go about their lives. Rainstrike sat alone cleaning the fox blood from his fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "You okay?" Pebblestar asked. (GETONWITHTHEKITTLINGS) Rainstrike nodded. "Yes, just washing the gross fox blood from my fur." he meowed with a grossed out look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:50, November 4, 2015 (UTC) (XD I will also update that one blog) "Yeah, I know fox blood is gross. I'm glad not to have lost any warriors, like Poppyfennel." She whispered that last part. (I know what Firepaw's name is going to be...) (WHAT WILL HER NAME BE?) "Who was Poppyfennel?" Rainstrike asked ears perked. (i think he's starting to like 'like' her now..)[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:57, November 4, 2015 (UTC) (I was think Firepoppy after her father.) "Poppyfennel was Firepaw's father. He died one moon before she was apprenticed." (that sounds great) "Oh, well... I'm sorry about him..." he looked away as if remembering something. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:01, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Rainstrike jumped at her voice. "Yeah, I was just... thinking about something..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:04, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to talk about it?" "No!" he replied quite loud and qiuckly, strange for him to act. He flattened his fur and closed his eyes. "No." he replied more calm like his normal self. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:08, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Oh... Okay." Rainstrike got to his paws and began to leave camp. He stopped and looked to Pebblestar. "Are you coming?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:11, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." Rainstrike padded up some boulders and stopped just outside the cave. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:14, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "What is it?" "Nothing it's nice." he meowed looking at the moon. "It's nearly full." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "It's nearly the Gathering." Rainstrike nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:36, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar slightly rubbed against Rainstrike. Rainstrike slightly tensed. He didn't know if he could trust her this much yet... But he he let himself relax and didn't move. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:14, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Do you know what the gathering is?" "Yes, I saw one before." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:34, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "You did?" Rainstrike nodded. "I was stalking the Clans." he slightly laughed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 02:23, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay